


More Than an Experiment

by oneir_o_logist



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneir_o_logist/pseuds/oneir_o_logist
Summary: Marluxia performs an experiment in the lab with Vexen.





	More Than an Experiment

Beakers bubbled around with different colored solutions, jars of powders and mixes organized themselves along the shelves, and notebooks piled were piled on top of the desk. A scientist was measuring a powdered substance out on a scale.

Vexen was The Organization’s prided scientist, or at least that’s what he liked to think. He was the only scientist actually, but still a very important asset to The Organization. At the moment, he was studying the heart and what made it ‘tick’.

He pushed the substance he was measuring into a beaker filled with liquid. It began to sizzle and he took note of that. He had just dotted his examination when he heard a knock on the door. He hadn’t even given the “go ahead,” when his fellow member, Marluxia, walked in.

Marluxia was Number XI in The Organization, and while Vexen was Number IV, he treated Marluxia like his superior. In fact, it was under his orders that he was studying the heart. As if his real superior had him doing anything that would be of use to The Organization. Marluxia had feathery, dusty rose-colored hair that framed his face perfectly, and eyes as blue as the drowning ocean. His expression shot through Vexen, whether it was kind or not would make no difference, he would be on his knees in a moment. Marluxia approached Vexen, graceful as always, and peered down at the top of his head. He looked around at his work space and spoke in a deep and graceful tone.

“I see you’ve been busy, Number IV.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“You’ve been working very hard on your experiments, haven’t you?”

“Yes, My Lord.”

Marluxia turned away from Vexen to his lab table. The older blonde stayed on his knees while the other examined the table. He picked up a bottle here and there, stirring the contents of test tubes in themselves, and clinking bottles about. He hummed once or twice before turning back to the man on the floor.

“I have a new experiment for you.”

“But, My Lord, I have not finished my studies on the heart.”

“Do not worry, this is more of a side experiment. It can be completed today.” Vexen almost snorted, but he did not want to laugh at his superior.

“What kind of research can be completed in a day?”

“No research on your part will be required.”

“Then how will I perform the experiment?”

There was a snapping of latex and Vexen reflexively looked up to the sound. Marluxia had just snapped on a pair of latex gloves.

“I will be the one performing the experiment.” He stated, staring into Vexen’s eyes. Vexen looked away just then, feeling it was not his place to stare at him. “You will be my assistant.”

Marluxia gave signal for Vexen to rise and handed him a fresh pair of gloves.

“Do you have an outline?” Vexen asked. “Or a series of operations you are going to perform, so I can know what to prepare.”

“How unnecessarily formal.”

“The scientific method is a requirement in any experiment, My Lord. It is the basic building blocks of—“

“Do you dare talk back to your superior?”

Vexen quieted just then. His lips tightening into a straight line. He bowed his head but Marluxia placed a hand under his chin to tilt his head back up. He came dangerously close.

 What was he thinking today? Marluxia’s mind was always a mystery. He wore this cunning face at all time, like he was planning something. Vexen loved it—his searching eyes, but he knew if Marluxia wasn’t more careful he would get caught. Beside the fact that he was a traitor to The Organization, he just so happened to look like one as well, maybe that’s why he kept his hood drawn so often. Today it was back as it always was when he was around Vexen. It made him feel special, knowing he was one of the only ones Marluxia would show his face to.

Marluxia placed his hands around Vexen, sliding something around his head. Vexen reached up to touch the safety goggles that now clouded his vision.

“I don’t mean to comment, My Lord.”

“Then don’t.”

“Well, it’s just these goggles are rather scratched up and it’s hard to see. I’m certain I have a clearer pair somewhere.”

“These are perfect.”

Vexen bit his lip.

Marluxia’s hands were still on Vexen’s face, having just placed the goggles on him moments before. His gloved fingertips gently caressed Vexen’s cheekbones, sharp like his green eyes.

“My Lord?” he questioned. “You’re…rather affectionate today.”

No one would call Marluxia’s current actions overly affectionate or out of the ordinary had they an average relationship. But the call between a superior and one which was under his authority was quite different than any ordinary partnership. Vexen was not to look at Marluxia directly in his eyes. Every time he greeted him it would be on his knees. He would not refer to him by name. His given orders would be top priority, even that to the actual superior of The Organization. Vexen couldn’t say that he loved Marluxia and Marluxia couldn’t say the same. The relationship they had was something different, but like love it required communication, honesty, a good amount of time devoted to one another…and trust. Marluxia trusted Vexen in his science, in that he knew what he was doing, and that he would further their goal to betray The Organization. And Vexen trusted Marluxia. He trusted Marluxia with his entire mind and body. He would have trusted Marluxia with his entire heart as well, if he had one.

Marluxia’s hands trailed down Vexen’s face, down to his withered neck and stopped at the zipper to his coat. He tugged on it once or twice before pulling it down completely, exposing the man’s thin chest. Vexen swallowed hard. Was he to protest? He wasn’t sure what to do. Marluxia’s face was scratched behind the goggles and he couldn’t make out an expression. He calmly took a breath and decided to trust him.

“Are you okay, Number IV?”

“Yes Superior, you know I trust you with everything that I am.”

“That makes me very happy.” Marluxia said, trailing his finger down his chest.

“If you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

Marluxia slid Vexen’s coat off him onto the floor and it fell into itself in a perfect pile. He traced two hands down his naked torso, erecting the perfect pink tissue on either side. Vexen inhaled sharply and while he couldn’t see it, in his words he could hear Marluxia smiling.

“I know I said you’d be my assistant in my experiment,” Marluxia said. “But the truth is you’ll be more of the subject.”

“I am nothing but your subject, My Lord.”

“I’m glad to see you still know you’re place after all these years. One can get too comfortable in this kind of relationship. I am not your friend. I am not your lover. I am your superior.”

Marluxia was not Vexen’s lover, as he had said, but Vexen couldn’t help but wonder if this is what lovers did. He felt the other’s hands gentle on his shoulders as he turned him around, trailing down his back and sending shivers across his skin. He felt Marluxia tuck a finger under the hem of his pants and tug slightly, teasing him before letting them go a final time with a _snap_. This is what lovers did, didn’t they?

“Take them off for me,” he whispered in his ear, and Vexen obeyed. He had just gotten the last leg of his pants off when he lost his balance. He fell forward toward the lab table, steadying himself with both hands. When he was about to stand back up he felt a weight come over him, trapping him there.

“Stay,” Marluxia ordered. Vexen’s legs were tight as he leaned over the table.

His breath was hot. He’d admit it. He had been dreaming of this moment for the longest time—when Marluxia would take his body. That’s what he was doing, right? What else could it be? But it was only natural for someone in Vexen’s position to have those thoughts about his superior. Every time he was on his knees the thought would cross his mind, and it took all that he could from servicing his superior right then and there every time he came in. His member twitched in response to his thoughts and he suddenly remembered how naked he was. His bare back to his superior. It was okay, he thought, and he tried to steady his breathing.

There was a clinking of something from behind Vexen and something came to touch his cheek. It was cold and smooth and it caressed his lips.

“Open,” and Vexen obeyed, taking the object into his mouth. It clinked against his teeth as it slid in, making a delicate sound when it did. Deeper and deeper it slid into his mouth until it was nearly at the back of his tongue. He sucked on it instinctively, identifying the object as a test tube.

“It’s small and smooth, isn’t it?”

Vexen meant to verbally reply but had not registered the object in his mouth just yet. A guttural sound came from his throat and he heard Marluxia hum in satisfaction behind him.

“Imagine this inside you—and I’m not just talking about your mouth. Feel it’s shape and size and just think about how it would feel. You’ve never had something touch you there before, have you? I know I would not have allowed it.”

Vexen opted for another guttural sound, saliva building up in his mouth and dribbling down the side of his chin. Marluxia commented on how it was small but he had grabbed one of the larger tubes. He closed his eyes and focused on his superior’s words.

The cool glass was beginning to warm up in his mouth and he slid his tongue around the length. He pursed his lips around it to catch some of the saliva that had made his chin a small mess. With his lips tight around the glass, he exhaled briefly from his nose. The end of the test tube rest on the back of his tongue, it was round and would slide into him smoothly, especially now since it would be covered in his saliva. He tightened his lips around the length, flexing them like how he would down there. His member twitched again, but this time in protest as the test tube left his mouth. But he knew what was coming next.

“Relax,” Marluxia ordered. It was a simple comment and Vexen took it idly. Deeply breathing in and out. He had no idea what it would feel like. He’d never tried anything like this with himself before, let alone with his superior.

The warmed glass touched the edge of his hole. It was tight and didn’t slide in as smoothly as it had his mouth, but still it went in, slowly but surely. He inhaled sharply and leaned further over the table, his fists clenched. He remembered the order. Relax. He let out the breath and unclenched his fists. He could feel every inch of the tube sliding into him, longer than he had imagined it when it was in his mouth. He took another deep breath. He was halfway through exhaling when he felt something shock his system. It ran up his stomach to his hands and feet and he almost lost balance.

An arm wrapped around his waist to hold him still. He was still in Marluxia’s care. The sense of pleasure was so sharp and so quick he had not been prepared for it. The tube slowly started to retreat. His body protested, clinging tight onto the glass as to not let it go. A whisper came down into his ear.

“Careful,” Marluxia carried, “or you’ll break it.”

A sweat broke out through Vexen’s body and suddenly his mind was no longer on the pleasure but the pain that would no doubt shoot through his body instead if he wasn’t careful. He imagined the test tube breaking, bits of broken glass getting stuck inside his body. He would no doubt die. But for his superior, did it really matter?

While he was thinking, he hadn’t noticed the tube begin to slide back inside him. It hit that sweet spot again and suddenly his worries melted away. He trusted Marluxia—oh, how he trusted him. He wanted to let him know this in any way he could. His eyes slid open and he found his goggles thick with fog.

Vexen could feel the long length of the test tube sliding in and out of his body. It was a while before it hit him just there again, as if his superior knew how far he had to go to shock his system, and he was playing just shy of it as to tease him. His mouth opened, a hot breath escaping him along with the tube. He inhaled. The tube slid in. He exhaled. The tube slid out. Marluxia seemed to be timing it with his audible breaths, but then suddenly, out of rhythm, the test tube was forced all the way into him, a loud cry reverberating off the metal table that he so desperately clung to. He could hear Marluxia hum in amusement. He had done it on purpose.

Marluxia kept the tube up inside him as far as it could go. Vexen was drenched in sweat, his teeth clenched as the tube began to wiggle about. It pressed deeper into him as Marluxia played into the edge of it with his fingers. He slowly kept digging the test tube deeper into him and the increasing pressure that was acting on his stomach was almost too much for him to handle. He was whining to the point where he was almost in tears.

Vexen’s voice was audible throughout the entire lab, his high cries vibrating the glass beakers and test tubes that were on the table. The test tubes. He’ll never be able to look at those things the same way again. Marluxia would always be on his mind now, whether he wanted him to or not.

The test tube couldn’t go any further. Marluxia wiggled it about inside Vexen was pretty sure his insides were bruising. The pressure inside him was so intense it left him breathless. It was only when he audibly choked that the tube slid out. It was all at once and as soon as it was out Vexen crumbled to the ground. He raised a hand to his face to wipe off the drool, something he had ignored previously, sticky on his neck and chest as well.

Vexen wanted so badly to look up to his superior. He wanted to see his face. But he was not to look at him directly. He wanted so badly to ask him just what had brought all this on? But he was not to speak out of turn. However, Marluxia noticed his strain, and allowed him to speak. However, Vexen wasn’t sure what to say.

“Was that…really an experiment, My Lord? Where was the list of materials, the written hypothesis, the notes analysis?” Vexen face was red and he choked, his eyes on the ground. “Will there be a report written about this…experiment?”

“No,” answered Marluxia, “because this was more than just an experiment.”

Still, the very next morning, Vexen found a detailed report of the events that had occurred the other day. His superior did not spare a detail. Vexen knew this because he had read over it. He had read over it many, many times.


End file.
